Bitter Days
by LollipopFreak
Summary: [KATE x RENEE] 52 Series. Renee left Kate to save Charlie from a certain death... Again. All alone as hell, What will Kate do? Clean her mind, of course! Or at least try... WARMING: YURI- F/F Rated T for light ecchi content.


**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Another day gone for Katherine Kane. No answers. No news. No results. Only painful and nostalgic Memories stays. Many memories about a long time ago, when her biggest concern was to think about where her next tattoo would be inked.<p>

With a long amuse Kate decide to finally put an end to the mess that became her home and life. She began to rummage all her stuff, and amid the jumble, the redhead saw a decorative box inside her closet and opened it curious. Inside it was a picture of her old Achilles heel:_ Renee Montoya_. The brunette was wearing her GCPD uniform and smilling goofly. Kate was upon her backs and kissing the cop in the face, which held the redhead firm in the legs to prevent a eventual fall

After a long and loving stare at the picture, Kate remembered one day in particular. It was Renee's late shift, and they pointed to meet each other after work. While picking her clothes from the closet she looked down and realized how her stuff was so mixed on the cop's worktable.

However, the redhead still didn't realize how involved she was with the latina cop, nor how tight was her grip on one of Renee's uniform, neither the distant thought on the silky hair that always was hidden by the blue cap, and the sexy way that Renee bound them... She miss the strong scent who came from that cinnamon skin she so loved, the coffee taste of the lips mingling into hers, her firm grip when they touch, and even the way Renee insisted on being distant, thinking it's the best way to protect The Kane's Daughter.

But both Kate and Renee knows that takes distance never takes effect.

_They always find a way to stay closer to each other..._

* * *

><p>"Y'know it's dangerous to stay with me, Kate. Why do you insist this much?" The brunette spoke lowering the car window.<p>

"If I went to a mild relationship, I would date a delicate maiden instead a hot steamy cop." Kate says while opening the car door.

"Geez…. And I thought you like my typical and _Dominican_ old way to make food."

"But I like the smell of fresh coffee in the morning infesting the house". Kate grinned.

_"Está Bien"._ Renee grips the folds of Kate pants and pull kate close to her to give a kiss full of at least a million intentions and whispered in the redhead's ear.

"_Te quiero exactamente aquí_".

_" Hmm_..." Kate purred, enjoying the latin accent of the words and decide to play the game.

_" No me quieres en otro lugar...?" __Kat_e asks softly and led her lips down to Renee's neck and while her hands starts to unbutton the blue shirt uniform aiming to bite the brunette's firm breasts. Kate slides her hands down softly, trying to reach the belt of Renee's trousers...

All that Renne could do was moan at the feeling of her warm hands.

_"Ahn..." _All that Renne could do was moan at the feeling of her warm hands. "_Sin dudas quiero..." _ Renee panted soft moans by the intimate touch of kate's fingers and lips. "_Pero_..." She reached Kate's ear and but the welcoming pinky flesh.

"_No durante mis horas de trabajo"_. Renee whispered in a grinn, softly pushing away the hands that was laid at her shoulders.

"No fair, you said your shift is over..." The redhead sat down on her passenger seat. She was speaking in her usual language, angrily.

"I know, but while you were coming DCPD contacted me. They told me to cover Harvey who was patrolling across the alley. Apparently the guy who we're watching brought some...friends.

"Friends, you say? It seems like this Harvey is doing others things but the job… with a _female_ street friend.

"Yeah, maybe… But he probably don't have such a stubborn and insistent 'friend' like me."

"Don't play with your luck, officer… Thirty minutes to resolve it and no more, got it?"

"Darling… Keep wishing to things get solved in less than five…"

* * *

><p>Kate keep a wistful look on the photo. That day she experienced Renee's routine for the first time. It was as boring as busy ... The redhead put the picture back in the box with a loud sigh. She still believes that someday they can live a together as couple again ...<p>

All that remains to Kate now was to continue her fighting crime using the alter ego: **_Batwoman._**


End file.
